Looks Can Be Deceiving
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Music isn't always good for listening to and games aren't always fun to play... One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! LegnaResoleon here and welcome to a Vocaloid Fanfiction!

Let me just tell you that lines in_ Italics and are Underlined marked_ that person is singing.

Also, just so you don't get confused, there are two different things going on at one time here. Hopefully, it's not too hard to follow.

Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

**Hatsune Miku Short Story: Looks Can Be Deceiving **

There resides a shady building that is used for a hideout to thugs. Five guards are stationed at the entrance, chatting with each other. Across the street from the building were a line of moderately high bushes. There, a girl with teal hair emerged. She's the infamous singer Miku Hatsune.

She stared at the group of thugs for a while and then placed a battery-powered boom box on the ground. She presses the button to activate it and the music starts. She then starts to sing. "_The whole world's only princess..._"

At where the thugs were, their ears caught onto the singing. They turned around to see Hatsune Miku. One of them looked at Miku, just barely able to hear her singing. "Huh? Is that a kid?"

At that same moment, Miku fearlessly continued to sing. "_Known by heart to treat me kindly got it?_"

As the music went on, the thugs stared at each other signaling each other to do something about the music that Miku was singing. One of them pointed their club at Miku. "Hey, kid! Get out of there!"

Miku's look soon became defiant as she started to sing the next part of her song. "_The first thing, you must know when my hair style should be different and 'more' than usual! The second thing, you must know when I wear a new pair of shoes, got it?_"

The same thug threatening her appeared to have had enough. He started to make his way to Miku. As he went into the bushes, he vanished from sight. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Miku continued to sing. "_The third thing, for every word when I talk to you, I just expect three words in reply!_"

* * *

Luka went into Miku's room. "Hello? Miku? Are you here? Huh?"

Luka's attention was caught by the computer screen. On the screen was a standard 2-D side scrolling game. It showed a single tiny character just standing there. Out of curiosity, Luka decided to try it out. _"I'm sure Miku wouldn't mind." _

* * *

About five minutes later, at the front door of Miku's house, Neru entered. "Hey, Miku! You left your front door open! Are you in here?"

Instead of getting a normal reply, a very loud scream came from upstairs. "Huh? Was that Luka?"

* * *

The four thugs became rather astonished by this. They continue to observe Miku singing her song.

Miku continued to sing. "_Keeping me waiting is out of the question who do you think I am? Geez, I want to go...to eat something sweet. RIGHT NOW, okay?_"

One of the thugs growled. He pushes two of his fellow thugs to step forward. "Come on! It's just some stupid singer! We should take her easy!"

The two thugs started to make their way for Miku. "Alright! Come on, kid!"

About a second later, when they disappeared into view of the bushes, their screams could be heard, also. "AAAAHHHH!" "OOOOOHHHHH!"

Miku continued to sing in the face of the thugs, thus taunting them. "_Oh yeah, white horses look good, am I right or not? Then... pick me up with that. If you understand me, then kneel, take my hand and call me 'My Princess'_.

The thug growled. He opens the door to the hideout. "Hey you guys! Believe it or not, we got a demon singer on our hands!"

Immediately, numerous thugs exited the building upon hearing the singing of Miku.

* * *

Teto and Gumi entered though the front door of Miku's home.

Gumi yelled upstairs. "Hey! You left your door open, Miku! What if some bad people broke in?"

Another girl's scream could be heard from upstairs. Teto took some fright to this. "Was that Neru? Oh no! We could have stepped into a burglary!"

Teto and Gumi started to head up stairs and into Miku's room. There they saw Luka and Neru looking traumatized with the former on top of the latter. Their attention was soon attracted to the monitor that was playing some cute music.

Gumi was a bit intrigued. "What game is this? I've never seen it before..."

Teto started to become irritated. "Why did they get scared over a game like this? It's so cute!"

Luka weakly said. "No...don't...play that game..."

* * *

Only one thug was left. All of his comrades appeared to have vanished. "Where is everybody? What is it with that girl?"

Miku signaled to him to come to her while signing. "_So...you don't understand at all...a shortcake with strawberry on the top of it pudding made with selected eggs from all you, will hold back!_"

Finally, that thug had enough. He wasn't going to let a singer rule the day one second longer. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

The thug runs to Miku's spot behind the bushes. Once he heads into the bushes, he screams as he fell into a pit where all of his other trapped comrades were.

Miku finally stopped singing and looked into the pit where all of her foes were trapped in. "You boys fell for it like a charm!" She laughs evilly as she takes in the delight of her success.

* * *

Rin enters Miku's house through the front door. "Miku, I heard screaming from outside. Is everything okay?"

After not hearing a reply for about a minute she heads upstairs to find that Luka, Gumi, Neru and Teto on the floor, looking white and traumatized. Like the same with the others, she looks at the monitor to find a cute looking 2-D side scrolling game. "What kind of game is this? It doesn't look scary at all..."

Rin sits down at the monitor to play the game. She fiddles around with the control to jump and shoot with her character. "Aww! It's so cute!"

Rin moves forward with her character...and her character gets greeted by a gargantuan spider that presents itself with an extremely loud Godzilla roar.

Rin jumps out of her seat. "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

* * *

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and as always, thanks for reading!

**Looks Can Be Deceiving: End**


End file.
